Seventeen
by clairdelune-20
Summary: Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. Two people, probably, most likely, destined for each other? No chance. Not if their parents can prevent it. M for language & smut, later on.


**Prologue**

They were all waiting for their last year of high school to begin; waiting for the impending exams, tests and lectures to start, dreading the day they would have to choose a college which would determine their future. Most were just trying to forget; acting as if this wouldn't be the last year they would see each other every day, as if the faces they'd come to recognize in the halls of Forks High weren't going to take their separate ways. They'd become accustomed to these people and in 9 short months, that would all have to change. The Swan's and Cullen's were at it again; both trying to hide their feelings for each other yet failing miserably. Yes, that's right, Edward Swan was falling for Bella Cullen, and everyone except Bella knew it. The feelings were mutual of course, but the situation they were in was not so simple. It would be understandable to why no one had told Bella, or Edward, that they were both crushing on the other; their families hated each other. Nobody-to this day- knew why they hated each other so much, and I don't think they knew either.

Both Carlisle Cullen and Charlie Swan seemed like good men, both providing for their families and giving the simple hello, and their wives Renee and Esme seemed to be good women. But when in the same room, the tension between the two families was so thick that it many people were hesitant. So the secret and curiosity was sealed in a box never to be re-opened, and Bella and Edward were told to, in plain words, hate each other. This unravelled mystery was, not only in the way of Bella and Edward sharing a remotely interesting conversation, but was also stopping Bella and Alice, Edward's sister, being friends. At the start of freshman year, Bella and Alice clicked almost simultaneously, even though they were polar opposites; Bella was low maintenance and hated to be fussed about, whilst Alice was the prettiest girl in school who loved clothes and shopping. But as soon as Renee found out Alice was associating with 'Esme's daughter' all impending sleepovers and shopping trips were put to a halt, Alice ordered to never speak to Bella again. It was a lot for a bunch of teenage kids to go through, but they were in a mess and none of them knew how to fix it. And it is from this that decisions were made, promises were broken, the truth would come out and hearts would be free to love again.

**Monday 16th, 2008**

**BPOV**

'Bella! I'm so pumped! So excited! Mike just spoke to me again, he called me...'

Her ear screeching voice brought me back to reality. If I had stood in front of my locker a second longer people may have thought I was insane. Jessica Stanley, my... acquaintance... was blabbering on about how Mike, Mike Newton for that matter, had finally 'talked' to her.

'hot! Bella he called me hot! I think he wants me! Oh my, what should I do! Hmmm I'm going to need a dress, some shoes and make-up. Yes, lots of makeup! Maybe Lauren can help me... do you know if the cafeteria's open today?'

First she was talking about Mike, next about casserole? Why would they be serving casserole at the cafeteria? And besides, how the hell would I know?

'...casserole. Cullen's looking at you. But I think it may be too fattening; I mean what happens if I can't fit in my dre-'

'What?'

'My dress. You know, the one I have to buy t-'

'No no before that.'

'Oh, um, that's right! Cullen's looking at you.'

'Cullen? As in Edward?'

'No as in Rosalie, cause she totally has the hots for you. OF COURSE EDWARD! I guess I could handle casser-'

Then, in a matter of five seconds, a few things happened. One, the surrounding student body turned to stare at me as if I had grown an extra head, due to Jessica's outburst. Two, I went as red as red could be and people stared a bit more. Three, Edwards eyes bore into me and if it was under different conditions, I may have fainted from the intensity of it. And four, a bunch of freshmen ran through the hall, knocking down various people and throwing their grape juice at me. Yes, by the end of the five seconds I was weak, covered in grape juice and extremely embarrassed. I fell to the floor by my locker, mouth gaping in shock and cheeks burning from embarrassment when I heard footsteps rushing towards me. And when I looked up, who else was coming to my rescue but Mr Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

She was going to kill me. Seriously, I was going to drop dead right here, right now and everyone would see. Because I was crushing on Bella Swan. I had it bad. I've never had it for anyone, and I had it for her. I didn't even know the first thing about her; what music she liked or what she did in her free time, but all I knew that the day that she walked into Biology class my jaw hit the floor and my pants quickly caused me pain. But now, now I didn't give a shit. I didn't care if my mom hated hers, if our dads never spoke and I certainly didn't give a crap about my 'orders to stay away from her.' All I cared about was that Bella, was on the floor, covered in grape juice and needed help. And to hell if anyone thought I wouldn't be the one to give it to her. So I ran. I ran from geometry class to Bella, who was looking straight at me, eyes filled with relief and... confusion? Huh. Oh, right. We never spoke. Right. Keep running.

_What the fuck are you doing Edward? You've never spoken to her, stop running; you look like a douche._

That shitty little voice needed to jump, and jump fast. As I bent down she looked up, our faces inches apart, so close I could feel her breath teasing my lips.

'Are you ok?' I squeaked out. I fucking squeaked like a pussy. Oh fuck my life.

'I'm fine, I'll be ok' she scrambled, trying to get herself up yet never breaking our gaze.

'Lets get you cleaned up, yes?' I breathed, grinning as she muttered to herself after slipping slightly.

'Sure' she smiled and I reached my hand out for hers. But when our hands touched, a bolt of... something went straight through me and I looked up to her eyes. She looked just as surprised, briefly glancing at our conjoined hands. I pulled her up and she slipped. Slipped and fell straight into my arms. Her body was suddenly pressed up against mine and my pants became tighter around me.

_Oh God_

I helped her stand up and noticed she had some grape juice on her cheek. _Stupid little fuckers_. I grabbed my sleeve and gently wiped it off, careful to not poke her in the eye or something. _That would be bad. Very bad. _So intead of causing her physical damage, I simpley helped her walk to front office, trying to conseal the bulge in my jeans while receiving odd looks from probably every student who attended Forks High. _What the fuck? Why are they lo-_ Oh. Right. Parents. As we turned the corner, I decided to be remotely normal and try to talk to her.

'How's it going down there?'

_Down there. Down. On me. _

_Shut up shut up shut up_

'Oh alright. That came out of nowhere'

_Oh I know exactly where you'll come fro-_

_Hey Edward? Shut up fool_

'Yeah, assholes they were. Emmet would be fuc-.. very upset if he knew'

I tried not to swear. Act gentlemanly if you wish. And Emmett, well Emmett was my best friend. Friends since we were in diapers. Emmett, Jasper and I were the trio. Jasper was currently dating Alice, and as much as I'd hate to say it, he was good for her. Her other half you could say.

_P-p-p-PUSSY_

Oh. Emmett was friends with Bella. He acted as if she were his little sister.

_Little sister that your obsessed with_

Obsessive? I think that's a bit extre-

'Edward?'

Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckitty fuck. I was meant to answer her.

'Sorry, I was just trying to figure out who those dickheads were'

_Smooth. Real smooth Edward._

'Oh, don't worry about it Edward. Its okay. Thanks for helping me anyways.'

God she was beautiful. And I had a serious case of word vomit.

'No problem. So I haven't spoken to you in, well, years Bella.'

_Good job Captain Obvious_

'I know. I've missed you and Alice so much. '

She's missed me? SHE'S MISSED ME? HELL YES!

Ou've done it Edward. You've finally gone crazy

'Really? I know she's missed you too Bella. She's still upset about what happened. And I am too you know. Its nothing we should have-'

'I know.'

Stop rambling you dick.

'It sucks doesn't it?'

'Yeah it does.'

**Bella POV**

Was I confused?

Yes.

Was I embarrassed?

Yes.

Was I absolutely fucking elated?

Hell yes.

Well, apart from the fact that my hair was sticky with grape juice.


End file.
